Worth Fighting For
by its420somewhere
Summary: Emilee is a very unique creature, she's come to terms with the fact that she'll always be alone. Enter one Adrian Ivashkov, and maybe she'll figure out that she no longer wants to be alone, and that maybe, just maybe, she can actually be happy. Rated M for possible future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Emilee Nova Leontiy, and I am a genetic freak.  
I don't say this lightly, it's the truth. I'm half Dhampir, half Moroi. I have all the strength and the natural curves of a Dhampir, and the height, light skin, and need for blood of a Moroi. Don't ask me how that's possible, because I have no idea.  
I also specialize in not one, but two elements, Fire and Earth. However, I have no power of compulsion, like most Moroi, but I'm also immune to compulsion, even by Spirit users and Strigoi. I guess that's an upside.  
My father was a Dhampir, a guardian, and my mother, a Moroi, his charge. They fell in love, and had me. And then a few years later, they had my little brother, Tyler. He's not like me, he's all Dhampir. I'm the only one of my kind in existence, at least that we know of.  
Nobody knows how it could be possible, but I'm proof that it is. I was sent away to St. Vladimir's at the age of ten, older than most Dhampirs. My parents said it was to protect me and to help me learn how to defend not only myself, but others as well.  
I graduated a year ago, and for a while I just wandered around, visiting all the places I wanted to see before I became an official Guardian. I wasn't even sure I wanted to be a Guardian, even though I graduated at the top of my class, plus the fact that I specialized in two elements -one being Fire, which is deadly to Strigoi- I just wanted to experience the world before I had to give up my whole life to protect someone -probably some stuck up royal- with my entire being.  
The Guardian mantra is "they come first." But how can you follow that when you, yourself, are both Dhampir and Moroi?  
I finally returned home to my family, only to be promptly shipped off to Court. I didn't even get to say goodbye to Tyler.  
Now, I'm virtually a lab rat for the royals. Queen Tatiana -before she was murdered- ordered the court doctors to do all sorts of tests on me and experiment with my blood and tissue samples. Even though she's gone now, they still keep at it. It's been going on for months now, every week I have to report to the infirmary and get vial after vial of blood taken from me, leaving my arms and wrists bruised, and me feeling incredibly weak. Sometime's I'm even too weak to make my own way to the feeders, and they have to bring one to me instead before I can walk back to my room.  
They're trying to find out what makes me so unique, trying to find a way to replicate it to make more like me. They haven't had much luck so far, but they always tell me they have "high hopes", whatever that means.  
Personally, I don't think it can be replicated. I'm just a freak of nature, one of those once in a lifetime cases. And honestly, I wish they'd spend more time focusing on how to keep it from ever happening again. Or maybe find me a cure, to make me only a Dhampir, or only a Moroi. I don't care which at this point. Because I can tell you, my life is not the "miracle" they like to think it is. Sure, I'm faster and stronger than any Moroi, and even most Dhampirs, but that certainly doesn't make my life any easier.

 _This is my first ever FF uploaded here. I'm not sure what to do with it. I have an idea of where I want it to go, but I'm not sure if it's good enough to continue. If I do continue it, updates will probably be very sporadic and it most likely won't be every long. This is basically just an intro, if I write a second chapter it'll hopefully be longer and have some actual dialogue. This is going to be an Adrian/OC pairing, if you're wondering._


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you alright to make it to the feeders?" asked Dr. Asher Michaels. He was one of my favorite people here. He was young, about 25-26 years old, but one of the best doctors around. And he was handsome, too. His light, shaggy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and perfectly tanned skin made him look like a movie star.  
"I'll be fine, Ash. It's not that far." I shot him one of my best smiles. By now, I knew every doctor and most of the nurses on a first name basis. He gave me a look, as if to make sure I was telling the truth. He knew me well, I had lied before and passed out in the elevator. I just kept smiling. I really was fine, this time.  
"Alright," he sighed, "I'll see you next week, then."  
"What about lunch tomorrow? Don't tell me you forgot." I said, pouting at him and trying not to show just how disappointed I was.  
"Of course not! My break is at 1, is that good for you?" he asked, flashing me a brilliant smile.  
"1 it is! See you then, doc." I shot him a smirk and made my way out of the room, turning toward the elevator to make my way to the feeder floor, which was only one floor below, the ground floor. As I exited the elevator, I caught sight of a familiar mop of intentionally messy brown hair, attatched to a tall, model-worthy body standing in line. I sighed and internally groaned, hoping he wouldn't turn around and notice me. No such luck, he seemed to sense my presence and turned to face me almost immediately.  
"Emilee! I was hoping to run into you today." he said, fixing me with his deep green eyes and one of his signaure smirks.  
"Adrian." I said simply, putting on the most annoyed look I could muster. I made a move to cross my arms over my chest, but winced as the bruises on my wrists made contact with the rest of my arms. I tried to hide it, but he noticed.  
"Ems, are you alright?" he asked, a look of concern flashing on his face. I rolled my eyes at the nickname and gave him a hard look.  
"I'm fine." I mumbled. But apparently he wasn't buying it, because he grabbed one of my hands and gently pulled it away from my body, turning it over to look at my wrists. He gasped, taking in the bruises on my wrist and upper arm. Before I knew what was happening, he laid his hand over my wrist and I felt the hot-cold-hot sensation that Rose has described to me before, and the bruises disappeared. I knew what he had done. I pulled my hand away from his hastily, fixing him with a scowl. "Why did you do that?" I said loudly. I wasn't quite shouting, but it did earn us a few curious looks from other people in line.  
He looked at me straight in the eyes and smiled, "Because I could," he said, "and because I wanted to. You deserve better than this, Emilee. Better than being poked and prodded and treated like some royal lab rat. You are so much more than some experiment. You're special."  
I stared at him for a few moments before I shook my head and sighed, "This is my life, Adrian. I'm not special, I'm a freak. I know that, they know that, and you should know that. I'm just a puzzle they're trying to piece together and when they finally do, I'll be tossed out and forgotten like any other. That's how it works. Accept it, I have,"  
He shook his head and looked like he was about to say something, but then his name was called, and so was mine, so we went our separate ways to the feeders that were ready for us.  
I fed for a little longer than normal, and even considered stepping back in line after the nurse finally stopped me. I was still pretty thirsty, but I didn't want to take more than my fair share. The boy, Jack, didn't seem to mind at all, he would be high on the endorphins for hours. I've been told that my bite is equal to that of a Strigoi, and I wasn't sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. I felt kind of bad for losing track of time like I did, but the nurse assured me that he would be fine and she would keep a close eye on him. I felt better about that, Jack was one of my favorite feeders, I'd even go so far as to say he was my friend, and I would hate to hurt him.  
After thanking the nurse and telling her to tell him I said goodbye when he woke up, I made my way out of the room. Of course, Adrian was waiting across the hall. I rolled my eyes and continued my way out of the building.  
"Feeling better?" he asked, falling into step beside me.  
"What do you want, Adrian?" I asked, turning and walking toward guest housing where my room currently was. They had yet to assignt me a permanent home at Court, and that only furthered my belief that they were only keeping me around until I proved to no longer be useful to them.  
"Where are you headed?" he asked, lengthening his strides in order to keep up with me, as I'd quickened my steps in the hope of losing him.  
"To my room to change, then to the gym. I have a training session with Guardian Belikov and Guardian Hathaway." I answered, knowing this would get under his skin. It wasn't true, of course, I only trained with them on Tuesdays and Wednesdays, but I knew about his past with Rose and that he had a hard time being around her now, especially when Dimitri was involved. They were practically attatched at the hip 24/7.  
"Don't lie to me, Emilee. Today is Friday, I know you only train with them on Tuesday and Wednesday. That was a low blow, by the way." he grumbled. I spared a glance at his face and his expression instantly made me feel guilty. He looked so defeated.  
"You're right, I'm sorry, Adrian. That was uncalled for." I said, shooting him an apologetic glance and reaching to squeeze his arm to show him I was sincere. "I'm really just going to change and then go for a run. But, I hear you've been doing some training yourself, care to show me what you've got, Ivashkov?" I shot him one of my devious smiles.  
He instantly brightened and gave me another one of his signature smirks, "You're on, Leontiy."

 _Chapter two! First one with dialogue. I know it's not very long, but it is longer than the intro, so that's something. Since I'm just getting back into the flow of writing again, and I'm not used to writing Fanfiction, it might take me a bit to get the inspiration to write some really long chapters. I actually wrote this on paper first, and I added in and changed a few things when I actually typed it up, so it's a bit longer than it would've been originally. I've already written up a few paragraphs of another chapter (with Dr. Ash) as well, but I'm not quite sure where I'm going to place it quite yet, I'm thinking I might continue from here and add that bit later, but then again, I might leave you guys hanging for a bit on what happens with Emilee and Adrian's little sparring session and jump right into the next day with Emilee's lunch meeting with Ash. What do you think?_  
 _Also, I'd like to thank my first and only reviewer, even though they were a guest so I can't reply directly or know who they are, but just having one review made me so happy that I got inspired to write more! Thank you! And keep them coming! I'm not one of those people that says "give me _ reviews if you want an update", I always hate that, but reviews do help inspire me, especially if you have constructive criticism and suggestions. But like I said, it's not a make or break situation, I'll update when I find the time and/or inspiration, and however often I see fit. Hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned! :)_


End file.
